DBSK Humor
by Momoimoy
Summary: ini hanya karangan fiktif belaka hehehe, maaf yah kalau tidak sesuai


**TITLE : untitled FF  
CAST : YUNHO  
JAEJOONG  
YOOCHUN  
JUNSU  
CHANGMIN  
GENRE : HUMOR (?) MAYBE  
RATE : ?  
**

_**OK LETS'S READ**_

Pagi yang mendung di kota seoul, seorang namja tampan bermata musang, berbibir hati, berbadan tinggi dan tegap, berbody sexy, bertubuh six pack, (author di bayar Papah Jung -_-) tengah duduk menyendiri di atas balkon kamarnya sambil menatap lurus langit mendung. Namja bernama Jung Yunho ini sedang mengalamai yang namanya sick lope – lope :D =)), pasalnya pemirsa kekasihnya yang selama 7 tahun ini menemani hari – harinya akan menikah besok.

_TES _

_TES_

_TES_

Tetesan air jatuh membasahi wajah tampan Yunho yang perlahan – lahan keluar terus dan membuat Yunho harus masuk kedalam kamarnya

"aish ku pikir air mataku tadi ternyata hujan, dasar." omel Yunho pada hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Yunho pun kembali menatap lurus sesuatu, kali ini dia menatap figura dirinya bersama kekasihnya bernama Kim Jaejoong. Cukup lama Yunho menatap foto itu tanpa mengetahui ketiga sahabatnya sebut saja Park yoochun, Shim Changmin, dan Kim junsu, yang sudah duduk manis di atas kasur king sizenya.

"apa kalau di tatap terus foto itu hidup hyung ?" Tanya Junsu polos yang sontak mendapat tatapan horror dari ketiga temannya.

"a-aku kan hanya bertanya" ucapnya lagi semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu hyung?" tanya changmin, Yunho tidak menjawab.

"Molla Min, mungkin aku harus menyerah. Huwehh Eomma anakmu yang tampan gak punya pacar kayak mereka bertiga" jawab Yunho dengan wajah sedihnya.

YooSuMin menatap kesal Yunho yang seenkanya mengatai mereka tidak punya pacar, mereka bukan gak punya pacar cuma jones alias jumbo ngenes /kaburrr.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba mengacaukan pernikahan mereka saja biar batal?" ucap Junsu yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari Yoochun dan Changmin tanpa ampun.

"aku kan hanya memberi saran saja, dasar" omel junsu.

"kalau mau memberi saran sebaiknya kau pacaran dulu bebek biar tahu" ucap Changmin yang sudah sangat kesal dengan kepolosan dan kebegoan Junsu.

Junsu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya '_jadi harus pacaran dulu baru bisa kasih saran yah hmm begitu rupanya, kalau gitu nanti aku ajak Yoochunnie pacaran siapa tahu dia mau hihihih'_ batin Junsu sambil terkikik sendiri dan membuat kedua temannya heran dan menatap junsu bingung.

"sepertinya ini efek kita pukul min" ucap Yoochun,

"iya sepertinya begitu Hyung" ucap changmin, merasa tidak di pedulikan oleh ketiga sahabatnya yunho pun angkat bicara. 

Yunho :"woi Thor, kenapa mereka yang bicara terus"

Author : "sabar entar juga ngomong"

Yunho : "dari tadi juga sudah sadar kali thor, mata author aja yang mejem."

Author : "SABAR WOI BUKAN SADAR." author emoshinki  
Yunho : "nyatai aja kali thor, CAPSLOCKNYA JEBOL YAH THOR?"

author menarik nafas dalam – dalam, ambil tali, nyari pohon yang besar dan tinggi.

Yunho :"mau bunuh diri yah Thor ?"

Author :"gayamu Yun, kalau aku bunuh diri kagak ngomong entar kamunya."

Yunho : *nyengir – nyengir ayam* Ok lanjut ceritanya.

Merasa tidak di pedulikan oleh ketiga sahabatnya Yunho pun semakin sedih,

"sebenarnya aku memang merencanakan itu Su, tapi…" yunho menghentikan kalimatnya membuat ketiga sahabatnya menjadi semakin penasaran "hahh~~" hela Yunho.

"Tapi apa Hyung ?" tanya Yoochun yang mulai geregetan dengan perkataan Yunho.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya" ucap Yunho pelan.

_GUBRAK_

"Pabbo, punya rencana tapi tidak tahu caranya, dasar" ucap changmin yang mulai sempoyongan akibat _GUBRAK_.

"ish kau nih Changmin merasa bisa saja" ucap Yunho sewot /kok jadi melayu yah.

"memangnya rencana seperti apa yang Hyung ingin lakukan?" sela Yoochun.

"memangnya kalian mau membantuku?" Tanya Yunho dengan mimik serius, ketiga sahabatnya pun langsung mengangguk pertanda setuju.

_**Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Kim  
**_

"hiks hiks Yunnie dirimu dimana, joogie miss you so much, bogoshipo, aku kangen kamu " isak Jaejoong dengan lebaynya membuat sang eomma hanya bisa mengelus – elus dada melihat kelaukan putranya yang menurutnya mirip yeoja Jablay -_- 

"eomma kenapa Yunnie tidak menghubungi ku eomma, apa dia lupa padaku eomma, atau jangan – jangan…. Yunnie, huwehhh eomma hiks hiks" isak jaejoong semakin jadi tanpa mempedulikan eommanya yang terus menutup telinga sambil berkata dalam hati

'_jika bukan putraku mungkin dia sudah ku buang dari atas sini.'_

"huwehh eomma tega ingin membuangku, eomma tidak sayang joogie," tangis jaejoong pun semakin jadi, sang eomma pun mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"sudahlah joogie, besok kau akan menikah apa kau tidak malu jika besok wajahmu kelihatan jelek saat menikah nanti eoh ? bagaimana kata si Ular dan Siluman itu saat melihatmu menikah besok" ucap sang eomma yang sukses membuat jajeoong berhenti menangis. 

"Eomma benar, bagaimana jika si Boa ular dan siluman ahra itu mengatai wajahku jelek, Ottokhe? Eomma aku tidur duluan jaljayo eomma" ucap jaejoong sambil berlari dengan kecepatan kilat menuju kamarnya dan bobo cantik.

_**Keesokan harinya**_

"apa kita harus memakai pakaian seperti ini hyung?" Tanya changmin.

"tentu saja Min, aku tidak ingin terlihat jelek saat pernikahan joogie nanti" jawab Yunho dengan semangatnya.

"ini benar – benar kuno, apa hanya ini saja rencana yang ada di otakmu hyung ?" celetuk yoochun dengan nada sangat amat kesal, pasalnya pakaian yang mereka pakai adalah pakaian zaman bahula, zamannya para pangeran tidak kaya Err kalian ngerti kan maksud author.

"Lalu kita naik apa kesana hyung ? Pak Lee sudah pulang" sela junsu yang sedari tadi bingung mikirin kendaraan yang akan mereka naiki ke pernikahan Jaejoong.

" tenang Su aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih cepat dari mobil kita, kecepatannya sama seperti kecepatan kuda" jawab Yunho senang lalu memanggil orang mengeluarkan kendaraan mereka.

"TADA,,, ini dia kendaraan kita yang seperti kecepatan kuda" Yunho menunjukkan kendaraan buat mereka berempat.

" ini sih bukan kecepatan kuda tapi ini kuda BODOH!" teriak yoochun ke yunho yang sudah keterlaluan bodohnya.

"hehehe" yunho hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka semua pun naik ke atas kuda mereka masing – masing.

"kajja kita berangkat, nanti kita terlambat kau duluan Yunho hyung, kami akan mengikuti dari belakang" ucap changmin.

Yunho pun langsung mengambil ancang – ancang menjalankan kudanya.

_20 Menit kemudian_

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

YoosuMin menatap malas yunho yang sedari tadi hanya mengambil ancang – ancang tapi tidak jalan sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa naik kuda atau tidak sih hyung?" changmin yang sudah mulai bosan melihat kelakuan Yunho pun bertanya, sementara yang di tanya hanya memasang tampang bodohnya.

"k-k-enapa dia sangat bodoh Min" ucap yoochun terbata – bata karena jatuh dari atas kuda. Sementara yunho hanya cengir – cengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg ada kutu kudanya.

"sudah tahu tidak bisa naik kuda, malah milih kuda" celetuk Junsu yang akhirnya marah juga.

Yunho yang sedari tadi tidak tahan di omeli terus oleh ketiga sahabatnya pun angakat bicara.

"emang dasar kudanya saja yang tidak tahu caranya jalan" sementara YooSuMin hanya bisa cengo.

"naiklah" seru Yoochun. "

"dibelakangmu? Yang benar saja jidat" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah songongnya.

Yoochun hanya mengenyeritkan jidatnya tak mengerti "memangnya mau duduk dimana lagi?".

"Tentu saja duduk di depan, aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti uke saat duduk di belakangmu" jawab Yunho dengan entengnya.

Asap mulai keluar di kepala Yoochun yang sedari tadi menahan emosi, amarah.

"YAKKK KALAU TIDAK MAU JALAN KAKI SAJA SANA, DASAR" teriak yoochun sambil menyiram kepalanya yang hampir terbakar /plak. 

"begitu saja marah kan aku takut jatuh kalau di belakang" gerutu yunho yang sukses mendapat deathlarge mematikan dari Yoochun. Setelah perdebatan yang cukup lama, mereka pun bergegas pergi menuju kepernikahan.

_GEDEBUK_

_GEDEBUK_

_GEDEBUK_

Bunyi suara kaki kuda mereka bertiga. Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh sangat jauh hampir 60 menit lamanya. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara orang batuk.

"_uhukk uhukk_"

'siapa yang batuk ?' batin changmin bingung. _"Uhukk uhukk"  
_  
"yoochun hyung apa kau batuk ?"

"tidak Min" jawab yoochun. "kau duck butt?".

"tidak" jawab junsu singkat. Changmin melihat sekilas yunho yang asik tidur sambil memeluk erat pinggang Yoochun. 'haisshh dia tidak mungkin batuk'.

"_Uhukkk uhukkk."_

"Siapa yang batuk WOOOI!" teriak changmin dengan nada manisnya hingga membuat yunho bangun dengan tidak elitnya.

"saya yang batuk, kenapa?"

YunYooSuMin tergagap mendengar salah satu kuda mereka bicara.

"hehehe a-ani, aku cuma mau kasih oBH batuk berdahak biar batuknya hilang" ucap changmin sambil menyodorkan oBH batuk berdahak yang di pegangnya dan si kuda pun meminum habis oBHnya.

"gimana ?mendingan?" tanya changmin.

"mendingan" jawab si kuda.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan sampailah mereka di tempat di selenggarakannya pernikahan pun bergegas masuk dan mendapat tatapan heran dari semua orang termasuk orang tua Yunho.

"C-chunnie, Minnie, kenapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu" Tanya junsu yang bersembunyi di belakang changmin dan yoochun.

"Mollayo" jawab Yoochun.

Nampak dari ujung altar ayah Yunho dengan wajah yang tidak nyantai jalan ke arah mereka. "Anak PABBO. Kami menunggumu hampir satu jam." bentak ayah yunho sambil menoyor kepala anaknya.

"Err… Ahjussi aku bukan Yunho hyung. Yunho hyung yang ada di tengah." Ucap changmin mencoba untuk menghindari toyoran dari appa yunho, namun bukannya berhenti appa yunho semakin memaki changmin, Yunho dan yoosu hanya bisa menahan tawa memreka melihat sang evil di marahi.

"kau benar – benar kurang ajar Jung" bentak ayah Yunho, sementara changmin hanya bisa memaki dalam hati.

"hei Jung tua apa kau juga mulai kurang ajar pada anak mu" eomma Yunho pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"apa yang kau maksud yeobbo?" Tanya ayah yunho bingung

"apa kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana anak mu dan yang mana anak orang eoh ? dia changmin dan itu Yunho, aigoo changminnie yang manis mianhae ne" ucap eomma Yunho sambil mengelus kepala changmin sedangkan ayah yunho hanya memasang tampang bodohnya.

"jadi apa perlu ku ulangi makianku tadi yeobo?" bisik ayah Yunho yang langsung mendapat tatapan horror dari sang istri. "hehehe kurasa tidak perlu".

"dan kau Jung muda segara naik ke atas altar dan segeralah menikah, kau dan appamu sama bodohnya dalam merencanakan pernikahan mau menikah saja harus mutar 1 KM untungnya kau tampan" ucap sang eomma dengan penuh penekanan, yunho dan appanya hanya menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal.

Setelah melalui berbagai rintangan dan halangan serta proses yang tidak biasa akhirnya Jaejoong dan yunho resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak di hiraukan sama sekali akhirnya angakat bicara.

"apa Cuma aku sendiri yang hanya mendapat sedikit peran?" jaejoong menatap satu persatu teman – temannya dan suaminya termasuk author.

"APA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU KALAU AKU INGIN JUGA BANYAK BICARA HAH?" teriak Jaejoong sontak membuat Yoochun, Junsu Changmin dan Author menciut.

"errr… Boo hmmm i-itu bukan salah kami, salahkan saja authornya" jawab Yunho seenaknya

"iya hyung, salahkan saja authornya" lanjut Changmin yang di anggukin oleh Yoochun dan Junsu

"i-i-itu a-anu Jae hmm bagaimana yah" author mulai gugup

"thor mereka membayarmu berapa ? apa aku perlu membayar mu juga ? apa kau tidak kasihan padaku menunggu di depan altar bersama sang pendeta ? dan sedihnya lagi pendeta itu tidur sambil membuat pulau hingga aku harus menahan nafasku hiks"

"a-a-anu Jae mianhae, kali ini author yang bersalah karena kehabisan ide tapi tenang aja aku punya cerita yang lain di situ Yunho yang bakalan di nistain aku janji Jae" jawab author.

"dengar kan boo memang authornya yang salah, jangan marah lagi ne, nanti cantiknya pudar loh" gombal Yunho sukses membuat pipi jaejoong memerah.

"kalau gitu popo, kita belum sempat melakukannya karena di skip sama author" ucap jajoong malu – malu, dengan senang hati yunho menerimanya. Awalnya ciuman itu hanya sekedar kecupan namun lama – kelamaan menjadi semakin jadi hingga terdengar suara yang tidak di inginkan.

"Eumpcckh.. ahh."

"Eunghh ahh Y-yunnie..."

"oh mata dan telinga polosku" ucap changmin sambil menutup mata dan telinganya lalu berbalik menuju ke arah makanan. Berbeda dengan junsu yang masih menonton acara live di hadapannya.

"haisshhh that stupid man, yakkk Kim Junsu apa kau tidak horror menontonnya" ucap Yoochun

"memangnya ini horror yah Chunnie ? tapi kenapa ada suara yang _iya-iya_" jawab junsu dengan polosnya, Yoochun hanya cengo melihat kepolosan junsu. Karena tidak ingin otak junsu tercemari Yoochun terpaksa menyeret Junsu.

"yakkk chunnie aku masih mau melihatnya" teriak junsu

"nanti kau juga akan merasakannya pabbo" mendengar ucapan Yoochun, tiba – tiba saja junsu langsung melepaskan cengkraman Yoochun.

"Benarkah ? apa aku juga akan merasakannya ? aww, dengan siapa ?"

"tidak tahu" jawab Yoochun singkat, junsu hanya dapat mempoutkan bibirnya.

'_hihihi aku pasti merasakannya dan itu denganmu Park Yoochun hihihi' _batin junsu.

Mari kita tinggalkan junsu dengan pikirannya.

Sebenarnya ini sudah pernah saya post tapi berantakan, yah meskipun ini berantakan juga tapi setidaknya sudah saya edit hehehe thanks buat VANS yang udah kasih masukan. Satu lagi, sebenarnya yang mau saya post itu FF yunjae yang sudah clear tapi saya takut dapat haters karena cerita saya.

Terima kasih telah membaca :*/ bow


End file.
